ALL IN: MISSING SCENES II
by Patcat
Summary: Another view


ALL IN: MISSING SCENES II

(If Joey Frost and Josh Snow were NOT the same person.)

Spoilers for ALL IN and CRUISE TO NOWHERE

Ross ran interference with the ADA as Alex and Bobby processed Josh Snow. The young lawyer glared frequently at the two detectives as if she'd like to yank their badges away from them, preferably in a way that would draw a large quantity of blood.

"I can't blame her," Alex whispered to Bobby as she signed a report. "We took away her great prize."

"If she's half as bright as she's ambitious," Bobby said. "She'll still get Cardinal in jail…It won't be on a murder charge, but she can get him on several others. And Cardinal has so many enemies who've been waiting for a moment like this…Some of them in prison…Things will not be pleasant for Mr. Cardinal."

"You…You must be very disappointed," Alex said. "I'd pretty much forgotten about Josh…I guess you stayed in touch with him."

"I tried to," Bobby said. "But…He didn't want to talk to me…And then my life…" Bobby shrugged. "But I let him know that if he ever needed help…I tried to reach him after I heard about his wife's death. Maybe I should've tried harder…But…He didn't respond…It's a two way street…" Bobby stared at his computer screen. "Uh…What time is it in Las Vegas?"

"I think it's about two hours behind us," Alex answered. "Why?"

Bobby performed a calculation in his head. "Uh…I need to make a phone call…"

"To Vegas? For this case?"

"Uh…Not for this case…"

Alex nodded as she understood what was going through Bobby's mind. "Of course…Call him…Tell him I said hi and hope he's doing ok…"

Bobby stood. "Thanks." He turned to go to an empty interview room.

Bobby had finished much of his share of the paperwork, and Alex didn't mind dealing with the remaining small amount. Ross had left for the day before she finished—Alex certainly didn't begrudge him escaping the unhappy ADA—and she carefully placed the finished forms in the Captain's inbox. Alex returned to her desk just as Bobby arrived at his. He blinked at the empty space on their desks.

"Did you?"

"I did," Alex replied. "So I think you owe me a drink."

"At least," Bobby said warmly. He handed Alex's coat to her.

Alex waited to ask about the phone call until they were comfortably seated in a corner of a bar they occasionally visited at a case's end. A margarita sat on the table in front of Alex and a Scotch in front of Bobby before she spoke.

"How is Joey?"

"Good…Good…His stepson…Well, he's his son now…Joey adopted him a couple of months ago…Only after the kid said it was ok…His son answered. I talked to him while Joey got out of the shower. He works odd hours at the casino sometimes. His son really likes it there. Of course, the kid gets the run of the casino…At least the pools and video game rooms. Joey and his family are doing well…"

Alex felt an enormous sense of relief, and realized it was terribly important that things go right for at least one of Bobby's rescued sheep.

"His wife is finishing up her education degree and works part time at the casino. Joey…Joey loves his job…"

"He spots cheaters at the card tables, right?" Alex said.

"Among many other things," Bobby said. "He trains dealers. Helps with and trains security. He offers some courses to the guests. He's worked up a card act he occasionally does to warm up the guests at the tables. And…" Bobby appeared happier about this item than any other. "He got his GED…He's taking some college classes. He likes to read to his kid. He's finally getting to read all the stuff he never got to as a kid. He told me he and his son get to discover it together."

"Oh, Bobby," Alex said. "I'm so glad to hear that…Especially right now."

"Yea." Bobby sipped his Scotch. "He invited us out, by the way. Said he could guarantee us a great time. First class treatment at a good price. Told him both of us don't gamble." Bobby smiled. "He said that was a good thing since I had too many tells. He wasn't so sure about you. He said you played things pretty close and might make a good player."

"I'll keep that in mind for a second career," Alex said dryly. "My brothers have a very different opinion of you as a poker player."

"They've only played me once…They'd catch my tells if we played more." Bobby turned his glass in his hands. "I've got too many things going on inside me. That's why Joey got out of playing poker. He had too much going on…Too much connected to the game."

"Does he miss the buzz? The high?"

"He did for a while…Told me he still does sometime…And Vegas isn't the best place for a guy who's trying not to gamble. But the work gives him the same high sometimes."

"You found him this job, right?" Alex asked.

"I…I found someone with a connection," Bobby answered shyly. "Joey did the rest."

"Well…I guess you're batting .500 in saving young poker geniuses," Alex smiled. "If you were a baseball player, you'd be headed to the Hall of Fame."

"Yea…I wonder what it takes to get in the Detective Hall of Fame…"

"I don't know," Alex answered. "But I'd say you're on the way there."

"Only if you're coming too…"

END


End file.
